Slayer Guide
CREDITS GO TO GABE AND CODY FOR THIS GUIDE ON SLAYER Masters/Location/Method of Travel/Requirements Turael Location: Taverly Method of Travel: -Teleport to Falador and run up Requirements: None Mazchna Location: -Kharyrll Method of Travel: Kharyrll teleport using ancient spellbook Requirements: -20 combat -------------------------------------------------------- Vannaka Location: Edgeville Dungeon Method of Travel: Use the Edgeville lodestone, run to dungeon and run through Requirements: -40 combat --------------------------------------------------------- Chaeldar Location: Zanaris Method of Travel: Teleport to Lumbridge, run to shack in swamps with draymen staff and run from teleport Requirements: -70 combat -Lost city quest --------------------------------------------------- Sumona Location: Pollnivneach Method of Travel: Use the Al Kharid lodestone, run to Pollnivneach OR go to the Bandit camp lodestone and run to pollnivneach Requirements: -35 Slayer -85 Combat --------------------------------------------- Duradel Location: Shilo Village Method of Travel: Spirit Tree Requirements: -50 Slayer -100 Combat ------------------------------------------------- Kuradal Location: Ancient Cavern Method of Travel: Spirit Tree Requirements: -110 Combat -75 Slayer Dungeon information Brimhaven Dungeon Method of Travel: Spirit Tree Monsters: Fire Giants Greater Demons Black Demons Steel Dragons Iron Dragons Wild Dogs Moss Giants Bronze Dragons Baby Red Dragons Relleka Slayer Dungeon Method of Travel: Walk from rock crabs teleport Monsters: Cave Crawlers Rockslugs Cocatrices Pyrefiends Basilisk Jellies Turoth Kurask Aquanite ------------------------------------------ Slayer Monsters Banshee Assigned by: -Turael -Mazchna -Vannaka -Chaeldar -Sumona Slayer Requirement: 15 Combat Level: 23 Found: In Slayer Tower Chicken Assigned By: -Turael Slayer Requirement: 1 Combat Level: 1 Found: Lumbridge Farm Cow Assigned By: -Turael Slayer Requirement: 1 Combat Level: 2 Found: Lumbridge Farm Crawling Hand Assigned By: -Turael -Mazchna Slayer Requirement: 5 Combat Level: 8 Found: Slayer Tower Cyclops Assigned By: -Mazchna -Vannaka Slayer Requirement: 1 Combat Level: 56 Found: Warrior's Guild Aberant Spectre Assigned By: -Vannaka -Chaeldar -Sumona -Duradel -Kuradal Slayer Requirement: 60 Combat Level: 96 Found: Slayer Tower Basilisk Assigned By: -Vannaka -Chaeldar -Sumona Slayer Requirement: 40 Combat Level: 61 Found: Relekka Slayer Dungeon Bloodveld Assigned By: -Vannaka -Chaeldar -Sumona -Duradel -Kuradal Slayer Requirement: 50 Combat Level: 76 Found: Slayer Tower -------------------------------------------- Fire Giant Assigned By: -Chaeldar -Sumona -Duradel -Kuradal Slayer Requirement: 1 Combat Level: 86 Found: Waterfall cave and Brimhaven Dungeon Gargoyle Assigned By: -Chaeldar -Sumona -Duradel -Kuradal Slayer Requirement: 75 Combat Level: 110 Found: Chaos Tunnels (not made yet), Kuradal's Dungeon and Slayer Tower Jelly Assigned By: -Chaeldar Slayer Requirement: 52 Combat Level: 78 Found: Relekka Slayer Dungeon Abyssal Demon Assigned By: -Sumona -Duradel -Kuradal Slayer Requirement: 85 Combat Level: 124 Found: Slayer Tower, Kuradal's Dungeon Black Demon Assigned By: -Sumona -Duradel -Kuradal Slayer Requirement: 1 Combat Level: 172 Found: Edgeville Dungeon, Brimhaven Dungeon, Chaos Tunnels (resource dungeon) ---- Greater Demon Assigned By: -Sumona -Duradel -Kuradal Slayer Requirement: 1 Combat Level: 118 Found: Brimhaven Dungeon, Forinthry Dungeon, Kuradal's Dungeon Hellhound Assigned By: -Sumona -Duradel -Kuradal Slayer Requirement: 1 Combat Level: 122 Found: Taverly Dungeon, Forinthry Dungeon, Kuradal's Dungeon Iron Dragon Assigned By: -Sumona -Duradel -Kuradal Slayer Requirement: 1 Combat Level: 189 Found: Brimhaven Dungeon, Kuradal's Dungeon Ice Strykewyrm Assigned By: -Duradel -Kuradal Slayer Requirement: 93 Combat Level: 210 Found: Ice Strykewyrm cave Steel Dragon Assigned By: -Duradel -Kuradal Slayer Requirement: 1 Combat Level: 246 Found: Brimhaven Dungeon, Kuradal's Dungeon Wild Dog Assigned By: Not assigned Slayer Requirement: 1 Combat Level: 63 Found: Brimhaven Dungeon Bronze Dragon Assigned By: Not assigned Slayer Requirement: 1 Combat Level: 131 Found: Brimhaven dungeon Moss Giants Assigned By: Not assigned Slayer Requirement: 1 Combat Level: 40 Found: Brimhaven Dungeon ----------------------------------------- Cave Crawlers Assigned By: Not assigned Slayer Requirement: 1 Combat Level: 76 Found: Rellekka Slayer Cave Rockslug Assigned By: Not Assigned Slayer Requirement: 1 Combat Level: 70 Found: Rellekka Slayer Cave Cockatrice Assigned By: Not Assigned Slayer Requirement: 1 Combat Level: 64 Found: Rellekka Slayer Cave Pyrefiend Assigned By: Not Assigned Slayer Requirement: 1 Combat Level: 88, 96 Found: Rellekka Slayer Cave Turoth Assigned By: Not Assigned Slayer Requirement: 1 Combat Level: 86, 123, 126, 130, 133 Found: Rellekka Slayer Cave Kurask Assigned By: Not Assigned Slayer Requirement: 1 Combat Level: 112 Found: Rellekka Slayer Cave -------------------------------------------------------- Aquanite Assigned By: Not Assigned Slayer Requirement: 1 Combat Level: 136 Found: Rellekka Slayer Cave